Luna
by ohfortheloveofJavier
Summary: Luna doesn't know anyone but Cedric at Hogwarts and now she's sorted into Ravenclaw. Cedric tries his best to comfort her, but in the end he'll need the help of a certain Ravenclaw brunette.


**Loony Luna**

"Hey, Luna, it'll be alright" Cedric said and squeezed Luna's hand.

"No! It won't! You don't understand, Cedric, it won't ever be all right again!" Luna sobbed and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Listen, Lu. I _promise _you it will be just fine! You'll love Ravenclaw!" Cedric tried but Luna still sobbed. Cedric pulled her in to a tight hug. He patted her hair gently.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff" Luna mumbled.

"Yeah I know, Luna, but we'll see each other heaps of times! I'll see you at breakfast, and between lessons, and at quidditch games, and at dinner and lunch! And someday, when you are older, I'll take you to Hogsmeade!" he promised. Luna smiled a little.

"Can we go to Hog's Head?" she asked.

"Well… I like Tree Broomsticks much more but if you want, we'll go to Hog's Head. And we'll go to Honeydukes and Zonko's and the Shrieking Shack and we could go and visit the Post Office too, if you'd like" Luna smiled.

"Yes, and I'd like to go to Yohanna's too"

"Yohanna's?" Cedric asked, bewildered.

"It's my aunt's place. It is a small bookshop next to Hog's Head" Cedric nodded slowly.

"Yeah. We have to go there" he said and hoped that Luna wouldn't notice the doubtful look on his face.

He was lucky, her face wore that dreamy expression that meant that she was lost in her own world again.

"Hey, Lu?" Cedric chuckled. Luna didn't react. Cedric started to tickle her carefully.

"Stop it Cedric!" she laughed.

"You know, we should go to bed now"

Luna's smile vanished.

"I don't want to be in Ravenclaw! I know no one in Ravenclaw!" she whispered. Cedric sighed when he saw tears emerging once again from her fearful eyes.

"Tell you what. I'll find some nice Ravenclaw girl who can take care of you 'til tomorrow. That'll be great, huh?" Luna nodded after a while of silence and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Your mother was a Ravenclaw, you know that, right?" Cedric said and once again squeezed Luna's hand. Luna nodded.

"Now, if we could find a Ravenclaw…" he mumbled and stood up, dragging Luna to her feet.

"Hey, Lun, look at me" he said. Luna obeyed at once. Cedric extended his finger and stroke a tear away from her cheek.

"Please try to be happy, for me, Lu?" Luna bit her lip but nodded.

"Good. Oh, here they come!" he said as the Ravenclaw students made their way through the corridor.

"Do you like that one?" Cedric said and pointed at a girl in his year with long, brown hair. Luna shook her head.

"No. She told me I couldn't sit in her coupé at the train"

"Oh… That one, then?" Cedric asked and pointed at a girl with curly hair and freckles, a year younger than him. Luna shook her head slowly. Cedric sighed.

"Hello" A voice said. Both Cedric and Luna turned around. A Chinese looking girl with long, black hair and a polite smile stood there, dressed in a Ravenclaw robe.

"I noticed you were sad. Did something happen?" she said, to Luna, but Cedric answered.

"She doesn't know anyone here but me. She doesn't want to be alone, that's all" he said and put his arm around Luna's shoulder and dragged her close.

"Oh" the Ravenclaw said.

"My name is Luna Lovegood" Luna said and extended her hand. The Ravenclaw took it.

"Cho Chang. I'm a Ravenclaw third year" she said.

"Cedric, you should introduce yourself" Luna pointed out. Cedric nodded quickly.

"I'm Cedric Diggory" he said as Cho took his hand. Cedric smiled as he noticed that she blushed slightly.

"I like this one, Cedric" Luna said and pointed at Cho.

"Yeah. Err, Cho, could you take care of Luna 'til tomorrow for me? Just make sure she's al right…"

"Of course" Cho said and smiled at Cedric as she grabbed Luna's free hand.

"You'll be fine now, right Lu?" Cedric asked Luna.

She nodded.

"Well then, see you tomorrow" he said pulling her close for a hug before letting her go.

"See you"

"Bye" Cho said and began walking in the same direction as the other Ravenclaws were heading.

Cedric watched the two girls walk away. He smiled at the memory of Cho.

Suddenly Luna turned around.

"Hey Cedric!" she called.

"Yeah?" he said while observing Cho's face.

"Remember to look out for wrackspurts, right?"

"Yeah... I'll remember that"

Both Luna and Cho smiled, waved and then disappeared around the corner, leaving a blushing Cedric behind.

_Cho Chang _he thought and smiled.

Fin.


End file.
